dominionofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology and Astronomy
Elthelas Campaign Setting -> Cosmology and Astronomy Work in Progress Material Plane The Material Plane comprises all that exists through the simple exploration of space and time. Although the planar nature of the stars is unknown. The goddess Gaian makes her home on the material plane. Transitive Planes : Astral Plane'' ''- as described in DMG except not connected to the outer planes : Ethereal Plane'' ''- as described in DMG : Shadow Plane'' ''- as described in DMG : Purgatory - '''Purgatory connects the material plane and transitive planes to the outer planes. It is also the home of souls awaiting birth or rebirth onto the material plane. '''Inner Planes : Plane of Earth - 'as described in DMG also home to Dorun : '''Plane of Fire '- as described in DMG also home to Molton : '''Plane of Air'' ''- as described in DMG also home to Sylvan : Plane of Water'' ''- as described in DMG also home to Trimala : Positive Energy Plane'' ''- as described in DMG : Negative Energy Plane'' ''- as described in DMG Outer Planes : Kingdom of Celestia ' - Home of Alohim. The Kingdom of Celestia is strictly ordered with the greatest of Alohim's servants acting as kind and gracious overlords to the lesser in a strict feudal heirarchy. Evil and disorder are not tolerated. lawful good aligned. : '''The Protected Realms ' - Home of Amathera, the protected realms are a beautiful mosaic of landscapes in which all threat to its inhabitants is quickly destroyed. The inhabitants of the protected realms spend eternity in search of knowledge, in the comforting knowledge of the Goddess' eternal protection. Good aligned. : 'Dragon Home ' - Home of Bahamut and final resting place of all good dragons. Good aligned. : '''Paradise of the Noble - '''Home of Cora and those who die in the name of good and noble causes. The landscape is constantly changing, but is always full of beauty. : '''The Eternal Empire - '''Home of Dorman : '''Limbo - '''Home of Fanome : '''Land of Eternal War - '''Home of Malik : '''Transitia - '''Home of the God Maris, Transitia is a plane eternally in motion, sometimes not connected to any other plane, and sometimes coterminous or coexistent with many according to the whims of Maris who uses the unique nature of his plane to transport goods and provide services not normally available on other planes. Those who end up in Transitia as their afterlife serve Maris in this capacity bargaining and trading eternally. : '''The Black Wastes - Home of Mat'raktha : Endless Fields of Marilor - Home of Sara : The Dragon Dark '''- Home of Tiamat : '''Mechanus - Home of Tock : Haven of the Twisted '- Home of Trolka : '''The Nine Hells '- Home of Devils : 'The Abyss '- Home of Demons : '''Arborea - Home of Chaotic Good Angels : 'The Heavens '- Home of Lawful Good Angels